couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Mother's Day
Mother's Day is part two of the fifth episode of Season One, which aired December 17, 1999, following "Night of the Weremole." Synopsis Eustace goes to visit his mother on Mother's Day and takes a very reluctant Courage along with him. Plot It's Mother's Day and Muriel insists that Eustace visits his mother, Ma Bagge. Dreading this, Eustace asks Muriel to come with him. Muriel refuses, as she is not fond of his mother. She then suggests that Eustace take Courage along instead. At first Eustace refuses to take him and Courage begins to celebrate, as he isn't very fond of her either. Eventually, Eustace takes up the offer saying "He's better than nobody." During the car ride, Eustace informs Courage of his plan to have an excuse to leave his mother's house. Which is to have Courage growl and then viciously attack Ma Bagge when Eustace gives him the "high sign" (scratching his cheek). When Eustace and Courage arrive at Ma's trailer, Ma ignores Eustace's greeting and begins greeting Courage, whom she is very fond of. She then proceeds to calling Eustace a "stupid boy". Eustace scratches his cheek, giving Courage the "high sign", but Courage does not listen. Eustace then becomes irritated and steps on Courage's foot, causing him to yelp and jump to Ma. Eustace sees this as his opportunity to go along with his plan and shouts "Mad dog! Mad dog!", as he begins strangling Courage. Ma immediately defends Courage and body slams Eustace to the ground. The Bagges proceed to having dinner together. Courage tried to help out Eustace by telling him to take off his hat at the table, lest his mother get angry. Eustace then takes his hat off. After doing so, Ma tells him to put it back on because his head looked like a billiard ball. Ma then begins cooking food for Courage, stating he looked hungry and blamed Eustace for not feeding him enough. Eustace becomes irritated and demands Courage to stop sitting at the table. When Ma returns she tells Courage to sit at the table. Eustace becomes even more irritated and Courage ensures that it isn't his fault, that he's not even hungry and then offers Eustace a cherry. Eustace slaps it out his paw and Ma quickly defends Courage again. Ma then goes back to the kitchen to fix a meal for Eustace. Upon Ma's return she serves Eustace skinny burnt bacon and begins coaching him on how he should eat. After dinner, Ma insists they go in the living room and have a chat. Eustace demands Courage stop making Ma like him so much. Courage tells Eustace to give his mother flowers, chocolate, and a mirror so that she'll like him more. Ma dismisses the flowers and chocolates, but takes interest in the mirror, and then asks Eustace to take a photo of her. Ma then leaves the room to get Courage's surprise. Eustace gives Courage the camera and tells him to take a picture of him and Ma when she gets back. Courage then begins accidentally snapping shots, blinding Eustace with the flash. Eustace then proceeds to strangle Courage yet again. Upon Ma's return she gives Courage his surprise; a big yellow teddy bear. Eustace becomes envious stating that the teddy bear she gave Courage was his and then he throws a tantrum. Ma says, "Want something, do ya?" and then she scares Eustace with the infamous green mask he uses to scare Courage. Ma belittles Eustace, stating he's still a "fraidy" baby and "could never fill his father's shoes". Eustace challenges his mother to an arm wrestling match to prove he is a man. Ma insists that he is going to lose. During their arm wrestle match, Eustace demands that Courage help him win. Courage then puts the flowers (which she is allergic to) under Ma's nose causing her to sneeze, and then her wig came flying off, exposing her bald head. She then begins to scream and cry about how ugly she is because she is bald. Eustace then comforts her telling her that she still looks good to him. Then they all laugh, and finally go home. Muriel asks how their visit was, Eustace then answers sarcastically, saying they should visit again real soon. The episode ends with Courage revealing the group photo of him, Ma, and Eustace. Characters Main Characters: * Courage * Muriel * Eustace * Ma Bagge (debut) Trivia *First appearance of Ma Bagge. *It is revealed that Eustace was neglected by his mother, calling him "stupid boy," similar to how Eustace calls Courage "stupid dog." *Ma is nicer to Courage than she is to Eustace. *It is revealed that Ma is bald and wears a wig. *Last episode to air in 1999. *This is one of the few episodes where no supernatural phenomena occur. *This is the first episode that lacks an antagonist and where Courage doesn't have to save anyone. *Compared to the other Courage episodes, this one is fairly lighthearted and not creepy. *Muriel dislikes Eustace's mom. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1999